The Eating Corpse
by rosie890098
Summary: In was in the car that day. With my brother driving to 7 eleven to get coke slurrpies when it came on the radio. The announcement that changed my life. The world will never go back to normal. Everyone says it will one day, but me and my brother know it won't... Ever. This is our life now. Surrounded by dead people trying to eat us. Many die, but we have to move on.
1. The Dead Things

**Disclaimer: I kinda made this up but it's totally inspired by the TV Show The Walking Dead. **

* * *

As we drove to 7 eleven the radio turned on it said," Attention everyone there has been a virus going round. Dead people coming back eating the living. If you are bitten or scratched you will become one of them. You will start eating the living like them." Me and my brother were stunned. We drove back home right away. "Attention Floridians. Tallahassee is the spot to head to. It is promised to be safe, have shelter, food, and anything you need to survive." The radio announced. Since we live in Florida we had to head there. We would be safe. Right?

"Mike. We have to grab weapons." I said. "Valerie, remember that time we went hunting with the Robbinsons? Do we still have the guns and amo?" Mike asked me. "I think so. Are we almost home?" I asked. "Yeah it's around the corner." He said. "Ok we should use the RV though. Better for this type of thing, but also bring your car. But let's get inside." I told him.

"Mom? Dad?" We called in the house. "In the garage packing stuff." Mom and Dad said. Oh good they know. Me and mike packed our stuff and went to the kitchen to get caned foods and dad went into the shed to get weapons. "Ok let's get into the RV." Dad yells. Tallahassee is a long way from Miami. I hope we will be ok.

"How long have we been on the road?" I ask. "About 30 minutes. "My mother tells me." Ughhh! It feels like I've been shoved in this RV for ages! "How much longer?" I ask in a whinny tone. "I don't know, with all this traffic. It will take forever." My dad says. OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?! I think. As I look out the window I see "dead" people walking. I'm so spooked I just sit curled up thinking. I'm going to die in this. I'm going to become one of them. My family will too. I'm going to die sooner then I think. I'm a baby. I'm a coward. I have to stop thinking like this. I'm not going to turn. Not if I can help it! I have to try and beat this terrible world we live in now. Before this all happened I knew I could make it. It's no different now, right? I mean. Death has always been around the corner. It will be the same. Just... No school! YEAHHHH OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS WORLD NOW! Not really I still hate it but one good thing comes out of this. But... Will I meet other people? What about my friends. I hope they're ok. I hope I will see them again. I hope the world will go back to normal someday. It will. I just have to look on the bright side. Oh who am I kidding! I've seen the movies. They all end either everyone dies or the world will never go back to normal. All of a sudden... I fall asleep. I have a dream. Or a nightmare. It's where dead people take over the world and eat everyone. But right before they eat me, I wake up. To reality. Where I find out, my nightmare IS reality.

Ok so just wanted to put it out there what I don't update much :( cause school and the fact that this is a website not an app... But I will update when I can! This story is also on Wattpad (App and website) I update more on Wattpad because thats an app to and I write on my iPad mostly because the screen on my phone is smaller. Ok so hope you like it! Wattpad: onedirectioner890098


	2. The Eating Corpse

I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Tallahassee" and the terrible thing is, it had blood splattered on it and a body... I was gagging. As we drove up to the city there was a sign spray painted that said,"City is overrun. Camp set up outside city to the north west. "Ok well looks like we're going camping!" My dad said. I groaned cause I'm not to big of a fan of camping. But what are ya gonna do? As we drove up to the camp there was about 5 cars. Not much really. There was an old crappy camper. My camper is crappy to but that one was just a dump!

We all stepped out of the RV to introduce ourselves and ask if we can stay in the little camp.

"Hello. My name is Rose." My mom said shaking another woman around her ages hand. "My name is Cindy." She said. She had a little daughter who looked around 3 or 4. "This is my daughter, Emily." She said. Her daughter said hi and my mom introduced the rest my family. Me Mike and my dad Steve. We met everyone else. Cindy's husband died when they in Atlanta. He got out of the car for gas, as he was closing the gas thingy a dead thing bit him twice. Cindy jumped up to the drivers seat to help but he told her to go. so she did. Sad. There's also Mindy 19 and her sister Celina 16. Glenn 22, Vanessa 19 her friend Casey 19 and Dakota 27 her husband Sid 28 her son Teddy 6(the people with the dump of a camper). Small group but it's a great bunch. Of course they let us stay so my dad was setting us the camper. I went in the camper to get my phone which I brought so I can play games on. I tried texting my best friend Hayley, but you couldn't text. So I was just playing games. When another car drove up. I stepped out of the RV to see who it was when i look at a car with a girl who was bitten. The man was crazy! She's going to become one of them. What if she starts eating everyone! I'm only 14! The girl had just died when he got out of the car. He didn't even notice. The man was tall and was wearing a baseball cap. "Hello. I'm Billy. You folks mind if we stay here with ya'll?" He asked all country like! "Sure but that woman in the car... She was bit? And I think she died..." Glenn said. The man turned to look at the woman and he had a few tears. He took the body, walked over to bunch of grass and laid it down and just sat there. I felt bad, I mean the woman was probably his wife. Poor man. It was getting darker so we made dinner. Just a bunch of canned chef boyardee ravioli. Ate it outside with the others. But I got scared so I went back in the RV. I watched a movie on the TV in the back and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud scream. I ran outside and grabbed my brothers metal baseball bat. To see What it was.

A dead person wandered to the camp and tried to get Vanessa and Casey. Of course by the time I ran out Glenn had already killed it.

Vanessa and Casey we just like "OH MY GOD THANKS GLENN!" and I was all embarrassed because I run out my hair is a mess, I'm in pajamas and it the late afternoon.

So I just sit down still half asleep.

"Oh your up." My mom says sitting next to me. "Yeah well someone screamed." I say sleepily. My mom notices the bat next to me and gets up still processing everything that just happened. Probably because she thinks I might have smashed its skull which is a discussing thought. And I probably would have chickened out.

"Hi." Celina said. "Hi your Celina right?" I ask because her and her sister look like they could be twins just different hair. She chuckles and says,"Yes I am." And we just start talking about our life and stuff like that till we have lunch. Spaghetti O's secretly I packed a chocolate bar and I ate a little piece because it won't last long and I was dying over here! I don't know how I'm going to survive without chocolate for awhile. Hopefully this will end soon. But it hits me again, It might not... Like ever.


	3. The Walking Corpse

I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Tallahassee" and the terrible thing is, it had blood splattered on it and a body... I was gagging. As we drove up to the city there was a sign spray painted that said,"City is overrun. Camp set up outside city to the north west. "Ok well looks like we're going camping!" My dad said. I groaned cause I'm not to big of a fan of camping. But what are ya gonna do? As we drove up to the camp there was about 5 cars. Not much really. There was an old crappy camper. My camper is crappy to but that one was just a dump!

We all stepped out of the RV to introduce ourselves and ask if we can stay in the little camp.

"Hello. My name is Rose." My mom said shaking another woman around her ages hand. "My name is Cindy." She said. She had a little daughter who looked around 3 or 4. "This is my daughter, Emily." She said. Her daughter said hi and my mom introduced the rest my family. Me Mike and my dad Steve. We met everyone else. Cindy's husband died when they in Atlanta. He got out of the car for gas, as he was closing the gas thingy a dead thing bit him twice. Cindy jumped up to the drivers seat to help but he told her to go. so she did. Sad. There's also Mindy 19 and her sister Celina 16. Glenn 22, Vanessa 19 her friend Casey 19 and Dakota 27 her husband Sid 28 her son Teddy 6(the people with the dump of a camper). Small group but it's a great bunch. Of course they let us stay so my dad was setting us the camper. I went in the camper to get my phone which I brought so I can play games on. I tried texting my best friend Hayley, but you couldn't text. So I was just playing games. When another car drove up. I stepped out of the RV to see who it was when i look at a car with a girl who was bitten. The man was crazy! She's going to become one of them. What if she starts eating everyone! I'm only 14! The girl had just died when he got out of the car. He didn't even notice. The man was tall and was wearing a baseball cap. "Hello. I'm Billy. You folks mind if we stay here with ya'll?" He asked all country like! "Sure but that woman in the car... She was bit? And I think she died..." Glenn said. The man turned to look at the woman and he had a few tears. He took the body, walked over to bunch of grass and laid it down and just sat there. I felt bad, I mean the woman was probably his wife. Poor man. It was getting darker so we made dinner. Just a bunch of canned chef boyardee ravioli. Ate it outside with the others. But I got scared so I went back in the RV. I watched a movie on the TV in the back and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud scream. I ran outside and grabbed my brothers metal baseball bat. To see What it was.

A dead person wandered to the camp and tried to get Vanessa and Casey. Of course by the time I ran out Glenn had already killed it.

Vanessa and Casey we just like "OH MY GOD THANKS GLENN!" and I was all embarrassed because I run out my hair is a mess, I'm in pajamas and it the late afternoon.

So I just sit down still half asleep.

"Oh your up." My mom says sitting next to me. "Yeah well someone screamed." I say sleepily. My mom notices the bat next to me and gets up still processing everything that just happened. Probably because she thinks I might have smashed its skull which is a discussing thought. And I probably would have chickened out.

"Hi." Celina said. "Hi your Celina right?" I ask because her and her sister look like they could be twins just different hair. She chuckles and says,"Yes I am." And we just start talking about our life and stuff like that till we have lunch. Spaghetti O's secretly I packed a chocolate bar and I ate a little piece because it won't last long and I was dying over here! I don't know how I'm going to survive without chocolate for awhile. Hopefully this will end soon. But it hits me again, It might not... Like ever.


	4. The Living Corpse

"Mommy? When are we going home?" Emily asked. "I don't know Emily." Cindy replied kinda sorry she didn't have the answer to the question we all ask. *cough* know it all *cough* .heh kidding but I'm board at this camp now. What to do what to do. I decide to just take a walk in the woods. I choose not to bring the bat, it's too big and bulky. I just bring a little knife. It's really sharp it's cutting my pockets in my pants. I hear rustling in the bushes. I turn around to see what it was when right there a herd of the dead walking people. I run silently to the camp luckily I didn't walk too far. I said loudly but not too loud so the dead people would hear me,"There's a herd of dead things coming!" Everyone started freaking out and we ran into the RV's and left everything outside. Including some weapons.

"Thanks Valerie. I don't know what we would have done if that herd actually got here when we were out." Cindy said and I was gonna say thanks but then I took a peek out the window to see so many piled into the little camp area. I was just so tired of running I'm crazy enough to fall asleep.

How many times do I have to wake up from screams?! So when I woke up I heard someone scream. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but I ran out with the bat again to see about 3 of the dead people attacking Mindy. She screams so loud this time because she was bit many times by the dead things. I run over with Mike and Glenn and they take out the dead things and I take out one smashing its head. My shirt and pants have blood splatter and I'm just shocked. I hug Mike while Mindy is bleeding to death. Celina ran over to her sobbing telling her she'll be ok. They say I love you and all that and I shed a tear. Then, Mindy closes her eyes. She's gone.

Celina starts sobbing harder.

"It's gonna be okay." I tell Celina,"she's in a better place." Celina nods. "She won't need to look around every second, scared out of her mind. She doesn't need to worry anymore." Celina says holding her sisters body. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Cindy says. I go to my mom and hug her while the men bury Mindy's body and burn the few dead ones.

"We have to leave soon." My dad says. The men are talking. Kinda like a meeting. "No we can't. The government will come any day now." Sid says disagreeing with my dad. "What are we waiting for? Another herd to come through?" Glenn pipes in. "Glenn's right. Do we really know if the government will even come? Maybe they just wanted everyone to go here to lock the dead people up." Mike says. "We need to leave soon." My dad says annoyed."I dun know bout you, but I'm staying." Billy says and walks away. Sid mumbles something. But I didn't hear. I was ease dropping on them.

Glenn and Mike walk back to get a drink and they start having a conversation. I'm sitting with Celina now. She just keeps crying and my mom and Cindy are trying to comfort her.

"Hey Valerie do you mind watching Emily while me and your mom bring Celina inside?" Cindy says. I jump up and say "Sure." And walk with Emily to a little dirt pile so she can play.

"Valerie do the TVs still work?" Emily asks me looking at the DVDs we have in my camper. "I don't know." I say getting up." Let's see if it would. I bet it will because its not cable." I say to her when the movie turns on. "Yay!" She says and sits down to watch the movie while I make us sandwiches.

"Girls come out there is new people." Cindy says and me and Emily come out and say hi.

"Girls, this is Logan and Eleanor. And their children, Madison, Mia and Max." My mom said as I said hi to all of them.

Logan had light blonde hair and blue eyes with kinda pale skin. Eleanor had brown hair hazel eyes and kinda tannish skin. Michelle had blonde hair and hazel eyes with tan skin and she is 14. And Mia was Michelle's twin so they looked alike. Max had brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin and is 15.

"Hi..." I said.


	5. The Dead Corpse

"Valerie why don't you show them around while the adults talk a bit." my mom says. Sheesh she treats me like I'm a baby. But I just say,"Ok. Come along." and the new bees follow me around and i give them water and we finish the movie and stuff.  
"So are from here?" Michelle asks. "No I'm from Miami. You?" I say making myself a sandwich." We're from Jackson Vile, Georgia." Michelle says getting up for more water. "Cool. Want a sandwich or something thats canned?" I ask her. "I'll make myself a sandwich." Michelle says getting the bread.  
The sun was going down so Glenn started a fire. We all sat around the camp fire and ate squirrel Mike caught with some raviolis. It was nice to have meat. I haven't eaten it since like 3 days ago before this apocalypse. Even though its squirrel, its good.  
"Ok, so about the sleeping arrangements, Me, Rose, Mike, Valerie, Celina, Glenn, Logan, Eleanor, Michelle, Mia, and Max will be in my RV because my RV is very big. but everyone will share beds. Cindy, Emily, Vanessa, Casey and Billy are in Ted, Dakota and Teddy's RV. Me, Glenn, Mike and Billy will take turns for being on watch." My dad says.  
"Ok let's all try and get some sleep." My mom says and everyone goes to the RVs but My dad and Billy, they go on the top of the campers with guns.  
When the sun was just coming up Glenn and Mike run into the RV and close the door and tell everyone to be quiet and there is a herd coming through. Wow this is the second herd! So i just decide to go back to sleep. But I don't succeed. So me Michelle and Mia start talking about what we should do today. I wish we could go to the mall... I saw online last week really cute shoes, but I will probably never get them.  
"So what do you want to do?" Michelle asks. "Maybe we can take a walk." Mia suggests. "Did you guys bring bathing suits?" I ask. "Yeah. But there's no pool." Michelle says. "There is a lake." I say. "But there is a bunch of roamers out there." Mia says taking a peek out the window. "Roamers? That's what you call them?" I ask. "Yeah Max came up with it." Mia says. "I'm brilliant aren't I." Max whispers to us. "But do you want to go to the lake or what?" I ask. "Sure." Michelle says. "I guess so." Mia says.  
"Check if the roamers are gone." Glenn says to Mia because she's the closest to the window. "There's none I can see." Mia says looking both ways. "Ok Mike come on we have to tell your dad and Billy. They're on the RV's." Glenn says. "Ok." Mike says grabbing my bat I used for softball. But now it's my killing roamers bat.  
"That's a cute bathing suit. Where'd you get it?" Michelle asks. "Target." I says grabing 3 towels and giving Michelle and Mia towels.  
"Cool." Michelle says. "Okay. Lets head down to the lake." Mia says getting sandals on.  
As we were walking down I stepped on a stick and it made a semi loud sound and we heard a moan. We stopped and started to run to the lake where Sid was making sure that Cindy, Dakota, and my mom were ok. They are washing pots and clothes.  
Panting I said," We. We heard a moan." Michelle," We think. We think it was a roamer." " Can't we just have one nice day?" Mia says. "Here girls, take this bat and poles." Sid said. " You want them to kill it?!" My mom asks surprised," What if there is too much to them to handle?" "They need to learn. And I'm right here. Calm down." Sid said.

"I can't believe we have to take the roamer down." Mia says," I've only played video games like this!" "I know but better safe then sorry." I say putting on an over sized tee shirt. "You guys want one? its getting chilly." "Sure." Mia says. "I'm chilly." Michelle says agreeing. We hear a rustle in the woods as we're walking back. "Did you hear that?" Michelle asks. Then we hear a few moans and we see a dark face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all scream. Sid comes running and I hold the bat up and start smacking it in the stomach. Michelle hides behind me hyperventilating Mia is trying to calm her down though. I'm just hitting it with a bat when Glenn yells," HIT IT IN THE HEAD VALERIE!" I push it back and take a swing and blood explodes out of the head. I bend down and I just totally barf. Then Michelle and Mia start barfing because I am and they saw the smashed head. "So this is what it came to? We have to smash dead peoples heads for ever now?" Mia says. "I'm never going to have a family or get a husband, or even go to collage." Michelle says. "It's a terrible world we live in now right?" I said agreeing to everyone thinking what I'm saying.


End file.
